


Release

by viciouswishes



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivanova allows herself one luxury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentle_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gentle_thorns).



Ivanova will never be caught beyond her quarters in her silky nightgown. No, there's nothing happening on the station that cannot wait the few minutes that it takes her to slip it off and put on her uniform.

Her sleeping wear isn't for her subordinates or even for her lovers. It's for herself, the one single luxury that she allows herself since becoming a career officer.

Ivanova lets her worries, anger, and grief loose with her hair and released at the ends of the silken fabric. On the nights when it's worse, she chases it down with a shot of vodka.


End file.
